


Drunk roommate gets what she asked for

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rough Sex, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your hot roommate comes home after a night out in her slutty outfit. She decides to tease you and get naughty for a bit, but boundaries were not set and things take a turn for the darker side. Sometimes you need to be careful what you wish for...
Kudos: 5





	Drunk roommate gets what she asked for

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[she is drunk and slurs her words]

Good thing you’re here… Did you see how I downed my pint right before we left? That was something…

Of course, you weren’t with us… I mean, it’s a good thing now you can take care of me.

No, it’s not like I’m drunk or anything. That’d be stupid, right? [laughs]

Just carry me to the bedroom, and I’ll sort myself out.

Watch out for the door… Nice moves! [laughs]

Be gentle! Ah, you’re such a nice roommate… [chuckles]

Can you get me another pillow? Thanks.

Yeah, some water would be a good idea. I know you’re a smart guy. [chuckles]

[short pause]

Thanks. You’re such a sweetheart.

Wanna hear what I did tonight?

I went to the bar with the girls. It was good fun but nothing crazy happened.

Someone tried to hook up with me but I shot him down. 

He was kind of creepy. Guy was staring at me a lot.

Did you know that Taylor broke up with her boyfriend? I think she regrets it.

Whatever. Anyways, I’m just glad my roommate is patient enough to listen to my drunken ramblings.

[She stops slurring her words and talk normally now.]

If I ever get a boyfriend, I hope he’s caring and responsible like you are.

[chuckles] No, no, I don’t mean it like that. You’re a great friend to me, but I don’t think of you like that.

[flirty] But I know you have those kinds of thoughts for me, right?

Of course I can tell. Everytime I get out of the shower with only a short towel wrapped around me, I know you’re staring at me top to bottom.

You want me to slip up and give you a show, right?

Just like how you’re eyeing me in my see-thru mesh top right now? How you are tracking the tiniest outline of my bra underneath?

You can barely take your eyes off them. I know you’d probably do anything to peek at my tits.

Here, I’ll make it easy for you. Since you’ve been so nice to me tonight.

Let me just pull my bra a *bit* lower, there we go…

Oh no, the nipples are so close to coming out, aren’t they?

No, I’m not going to do it until you say so. Say it. Say how desperate you are to see your hot roommate’s perky tits.

Good boy. Here’s your reward.

Take a good look now. They’re still hidden under my sheer top, but you can just make out how cute the nipples are, right?

No, you don’t get that lucky. Promise me you’ll do all my laundry for next week, and then *maybe* I’ll let you play with them.

[chuckles] God, you’re really pent up, aren’t you? How long has it been since you got laid?

[condesending] Aww... Don't worry. I'm sure lots of girls would like to sleep with you.

Run your hands all over them however you like. But don’t squeeze them too tight, okay?

Enjoy it while it lasts. This is the furthest you’ll get tonight. I’m too tired to play with you.

[short pause]

You gotta be slower. [moans] That area is really sensitive.

Okay, get your hands off me now. You’ve had your fun, now I want to go to sleep.

[slightly angry] Did you hear what I said? Get your hands off me!

[He pins her down and mounts on top of her]

[muffled cry] Mmph! Get off me! Why are you pinning me to the bed?

Let go of my arms!

[He unzips and undresses]

Why are you taking your clothes off?

No, I don’t want to see your cock. Please, get away from me!

You’re ripping my stockings apart! My panties!

No, no, no, please don’t put it inside me. I’ll suck you off, okay? Just don’t penetrate me…

[She screams in pain as he inserts]

Ah, fuck! Slow down, you can’t just ram it in…

Please stop... I'm not even wet enough...

[Loud moans throughout the next part]

I’m sorry I led you on, but I don’t want this…

I didn't know you'd be a fucking rapist...

[loud slaps] Okay, I’m sorry… Please, just don’t hit me again.

I’m sorry I dressed like a slut… I won’t do it again, okay?

You’re right, I deserve to be taught a lesson… [sobs]

Just get it over with, I don’t want to do this a second longer…

I promise I won't tell anyone if you stop now... [slaps]... Argh!

[moans stop] What?

Fine, I’ll admit it. I was baiting you.

I was trying to see if you really had a thing for me. You know, sexually. 

I thought if I flirted for a bit, led you on… maybe next time we could go further. That we could go on a couple dates and see if sex was on the table.

No, of course I didn’t expect you to rape me!

[slaps] I'm sorry! You're right. I shouldn't have been such a tease. I deserve whatever I asked for.

[He suddenly pulls her close and kisses her frantically]

[shocked] Mmph!

Why are you kissing me all of a sudden? 

[slap] No, please. I don't mind it...

[kissing and make out noises for the next minute, with occasional gasps for air]

Wait, wait! This is nice. See? Making out together is fun. Maybe... maybe we could work as a couple... If you just stop now…

[slaps]

You don’t have to force me. I’ll get on all fours right now.

Is this how you want me?

Yes, I’ll raise my ass a bit higher for you.

[moans as he inserts]

[muffled yell] Argh! It hurts when you pull my hair like that!

[moans and sex noises]

I hope you’re satisfied now. Raping your roommate doggystyle… Is this what you wanted?

God… Why have you still not cum yet? It feels like ages…

[more moans for the next 30 seconds]

No, no! Don’t slap me this time. I can turn around myself.

[submissively] Is there any way you like it? Do you prefer a sloppy blowjob, or…

[he inserts into her mouth]

[loud gagging at first, followed by facefucking noises]

[talking with her mouth full for the next part]

You can’t use my mouth like my pussy… It’s not wide enough…

[Intense gagging and slurping for the next minute]

[gasping for air] Please, stop holding my head down and just let me give you a blowjob. I promise you’ll love it…

[more gags and slurps as he shoves it deeper]

Your cock is too big for my throat...

Stop grabbing my hair like that… It hurts so much…

[He holds her head in place and orgasms. We hear her swallows.]

[panting] I hope you’re satisfied now. You raped me first, then you fucked my face. And you came down my throat and made me swallow it all.

[angry] No, I didn’t like it. My jaw is sore and it feels like it’ll fall off any second.

You’re gonna pay for this, you fucker. [spits at him]

[slaps]

I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude to you.

Okay, I’ll try to go to sleep now.

[scared] God, what if I don’t remember any of this tomorrow…

[voice calms down. The sleepiness caused by alcohol is taking over her.]

You’re right… You’re right. I should stop thinking about it and just go to bed.

Can you kill the lights for me? My head hurts.

[She is sleepy and slurs her words]

Thanks. I'll see you... in the morning... [mutters under her breath] rapist.

[innocently] Huh? I said I'll see you in the morning... roomie...

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
